Forbidden Lusts
by madasmonty
Summary: "I control you now Thomas Locke... What I'm going to do to you won't leave unmarked..." Did you ever wonder what happened at the top of the Nightmare House between Tom and Julian? Maybe Tom wasn't telling the whole truth... Tom/Julian. Adult content.


**Forbidden Lusts**

"_I come because I must. I have no choice.  
The Game is timeless..."_

-Johannes Eckhart

When he awakes the first thing he feels is a burning in his wrists. The world is slow to come into focus and Tom blinks wildly. The room is filled with dim light and he struggles to see. There is a figure standing before him. A boy about his age with sky blue eyes and white hair.

It all comes rushing back. The Game... The Shadow Man...The enveloping darkness...

When all the pieces fell into place at last, Tom realises his predicament. Jenny is in trouble! He thrashes wildly but he was bound. His arms pinned behind him by tight chains and every move he makes causes him agony.

Julian stands perfectly still, looming over him, a sadistic smile playing on his lips at the sight of the boy struggling against his bonds. He knows it's useless and he knows that soon Tom would work that out too.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Julian whispers. "I control you now Thomas Locke. You are under my command until dawn." The ghost of a grin appears on his face. "Or perhaps even after that. What I'm going to do to you won't leave unmarked..."

With a click of Julian's fingers, the chains vanish. However Julian is now encircling Tom so close that escape seems impossible. And, as Julian leans closer to Tom, the boy isn't sure he _wants _to escape.

Julian's long fingers glide downwards in a scorching trail, moving so low as to make Tom blush.

"Nothing to say for once, Thomas?" he drawls, "No, I thought not… underneath all that bravado, you're still an innocent."

_But… he wouldn't… everything he said... Jenny..._

He _cannot _let this happen. But this is Julian. This is a Shadow Man.

Julian's fingers trace a line across his mouth, parting his lips. Tom bites down savagely. The bitter tang of blood floods his mouth and he is aware of surprise – he'd been half-expecting poison. Julian only laughs, "Fight me, why don't you," he murmurs.

_No - you're wrong - I never wanted -_

Tom struggles furiously against him, hands flying out to strike any part of him he can reach, but the Shadow Man catches his wrists easily, twisting them painfully behind his back and drawing him closer to his body in the same movement. Tom can feel the brutal force of his fingers digging into his wrists. The bite-like kisses on his neck and shoulders _hurt, _Julian's teeth are sharp, but there's a certain cruel pleasure in it. Tom's head falls back on instinct, like an animal baring its throat for sacrifice. He realises he's gasping for breath.

And suddenly, he's kissing back. This is desire, this is madness…

The moment Julian pulls away, Tom realises what he's done. Julian's eyes are heavy-lidded, lazy and dark with amusement.

His skin is crawling with sensation. And Julian's mouth is burning a trail along his bare shoulder, and he finds himself arching into the Shadow Man's possessing hold. He twists his hands in Tom's hair, making him draw a sharp breath in pain.

He's like a fever, causing Tom to shiver and burn, making her weak and dizzy. He can't stand, but it doesn't matter as he's not standing anyway… he's lying down. And Julian is standing over him. Julian...

The Shadow Man shrugs out of his shirt, but Tom can't look, he can't let herself believe any of this is real...

_But I always thought – Jenny – _

…Planting chilled kisses down his body... why is he so _cold? _

"_Julian…" _

Someone is moaning, gasping, and he's starting to come apart at the seams, spiralling out of control… closer… closer…

Tom can feel the angular planes of Julian's chest, his sharp bones and lean muscles, the trembling strength as he grips his wrists in a ruthless hold. ... Pain blurs with pleasure, and Julian is moving above and within him, his mouth hard and demanding, swallowing his voice, his breath, his very life…


End file.
